Scratches, Scrapes and Bruises
by Roanam
Summary: Last year was hell. What will this year bring? It starts off with cat scratches on my wrist, and I don't even own a cat. Mostly Sora POV. Warnings- Self harm, sexual abuse possibly. Sora x Riku, Namine x Axel, other pairings to be announced.


Title: Scratches, Scrapes, and a life on the line.

Pairing: Riku x Sora. One-sided Namine x Sora.

Warnings: Self-harm

Summary: Last year was hell. What will this year bring? It starts off with cat scratches on my wrist, and I don't even own a cat. Mostly Sora POV. Warnings- Self harm, sexual abuse possibly.

...

_One cut. One tiny cut. Cat scratches is what it'll look like. No one will know, and even if they did who would care? Who would find out? Not anyone important. God I thought I was done with this. Last time I did this was last year. Last year was hell. Why Do I have to go back? Stupid school starting... Crap. I stopped counting. I guess I was distracted. One, two, three... fuck I went over ten. God I'm shaking. I don't feel upset anymore though. It helped. I don't feel upset or hurt anymore. I don't feel... anything._

_I'm starting to like feeling this way._

_School started on a Monday. Isn't that great? School starts and you get an entire week to start is off. Why couldn't it start on a Wednesday, or a Thursday? _Sora knew that he'd like that a lot more than a Monday.

_Though it's not like I have any friends to complain to..._ Sora thought as he got off the school bus, pulling the sleeves of his jacket lower down his arms, a strange habit he picked up. He'd always just pull the cuffs until his hands weren't even showing. Sometimes it was because he was cold, sometimes because he was scared, and sometimes because of 'cat scratches' made the night before. It hurt when the fabric grazed gently over his wrists, but he had to keep them covered. Sora was beginning his Sophomore year of high school, and even though he moved to Destiny Islands at the beginning of his freashman year, he didn't have any luck finding friends that lasted more than a few weeks. It wasn't that he was unsocial. It wasn't that he was mean. He just happened to be the kind of kid no one wanted to be around. The odd one.

The gay one.

It was horrible! He had to go to a new school, he made new friends, and the second they find one fact they don't like about him, it all became hell. His friends ditched him within days, and suddenly he was known by the entire school. As the gay boy. The stupid little fag. Everyone thought he was disgusting.

At his middle school being gay was normal. Hollow Bastion was a pretty open-minded city, and the school was great. Sure people were outed and embarrassed about it every other week, but that was it. No one cared. No one got hurt. Everyone just got over it. That's how Sora had met his ex-boyfriend. It was completely normal to get together with someone after being outed. After all, if single guys know that you're not taken it makes it pretty easy. Way better than guessing if someone is gay or not. Sora actually found a lot of friends in his old school, and even though he didn't get outed in middle school, everyone already knew. It was not hard to notice.

_I miss my friends... _Sora thought as he sat by the window at the back of his English Class. He loved having English in the morning, but at the same time he hated the class already. He had never met his teacher before, and she seemed nice, but he couldn't say the same about the kids in the class. With all the glares he got just by walking in he could tell this year was going to be hell again. He used to go home each day littered in bruises, and then later he would create some 'cat scratches'. He wished being gay in this school was normal. Why couldn't it be? Oh right, this is an island in the middle of no where. He hated that his parents moved here. He was used to being around water, seeing as his parents worked with boats, but he never thought he would have to live on an island. Even after living on the islands for more than a year he hated seeing just the sea every time he looked out to the sunset, or sunrise. Everything past the shore was water. It was impossible to see land unless it was a small island. No major landmasses. It sucked.

As the teacher began to introduce herself Sora put his head down. The first few days of school were always the worst. First off you usually had to introduce yourself to the class, and Sora knew that most people knew him. Secondly you get to go over the oh-so-fun rules of high school. So boring.

"Everyone up!" Ms. Belle loudly said, making Sora roll his eyes. She definitely was loud for someone so small. She was wearing a white button-down shirt, with a yellow skirt starting at her bellybutton and going all the way to her knees. She looked pretty cute, but that definitively didn't make her any less annoying.

"Now I want everyone to create a circle, and then say your name, and one special thing about yourself!" Belle grabbed a few kids and pulled them into the circle. Sora inched into the circle, but then was shoved back by a bony elbow.

"Excuse me-"

"Shup up flower boy. Don't stand by me I don't want your gay to rub off!" Axel. Fucking Axel. Sora slowly moved away from the flame-haired boy and kept his eyes on the ground, trying to keep attention off of himself. How did he not notice that he was next to Axel? Though he was surprized that Axel was in his English class, since he was a Junior. _I guess he failed it last year. Why did it have to be my class he's in though.._

"Alright now everyone has to participate! I'll go first: My name is Ms. Belle, and I have one of the best rose gardens on the island." Belle sounded too happy talking about her roses. The circle of introductions continued, going from kid to kid. Sora didn't want it to be his turn. He didn't want everyone knowing that he'd be in their English class all year. He wanted to disappear.

"Go on sweetie, don't be shy," Belle softly when it was time for a girl named Naminé to introduce herself. Sora knew that that girl wasn't shy, so why wasn't she talking?

_Wow I didn't know Sora would be in this class._ Naminé thought as she looked at the tan boy. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with an interesting key-shaped design, and Naminé couldn't help but find it odd to wear long sleeves when school just started. It was hot an humid today. That couldn't be comfortable to be walking around with sleeves. Sora looked really nervous, and he kept pulling his sleeves down, trying to hide his hands.. That was odd.

"...don't be shy." Naminé looked over to the teacher, realizing that she had be spacing out when it was her turn to be introduced. Great now everyone was going to think she's shy.

"My name is Naminé Whiz, and I like to draw!" Naminé said very loudly, trying her best to show that she wasn't shy. The class just gave her a weird look and she shrunk in on herself. She wished that Roxas was in this class. She may not be shy, but she was horrible around people.

"I'm Axel got it memorized?" A nasally voice said to her left. How did she miss Axel? With his head full of fire red hair, and all the black he wears he should be easy to spot immediately. Naminé saw how Sora practically jumped when Axel spoke, and his face turned pale when Axel said that he likes to get into fights. Who even says 'I like to fight' as something special about them?

Axel looked straight at Sora when he said he likes to fight. Sora gulped because he knew that he wouldn't be much of a fight. He never was. Axel slammed him into every locker last year, making sure to make his day harder. He'd steal Sora's homework, his textbooks, hell he was even the one that made Sora walk home littered in bruises. Sora began to count. Six more people until it was Sora's turn to speak, and Xion just told the class about how she collects sea shells. That makes five more people. Fuck. Four more. Three. Two. One.

"Uh hi. I'm Sora Sky, andIwritepoetry," that last part came out as one long word. Axel was glaring at him. Probably was going to make a comment about his poetry after class. Poetry is one of the few things that calmed Sora down. That and 'cat scratches'.

"Oh that's wonderful! A poet in the class! I'll be sure to make you write lots of poetry so I can read some!" The young teacher said excitily. She was really something.

Three more names and interests were told to the room, and before Mrs Belle even had the chance to tell the students to take their seats the students were on their way back to were they sat. Belle smiled and looked out the window as she saw what a lovely day it was. Once she didn't hear the noise of chairs moving and kids sitting down she looked back towards the classroom, smiling at the students as she spoke:

"All right that's everyone! Now everyone please take the textbook out from under your desk! Now I'm not excited about going over the classroom rules so I won't. I will however point out where you can find them," Mrs Belle pointed to various posters around the room, showing that she has the rules in the classroom, and that her rules aren't important anywhere else. She smiled and walked to her desk, " Now I would like everyone to turn to page 15 and start reading silently!" Belle said as the students slowly went back to their seats.

Page 15 was The Crucible. Sora had actually already read this play, and watched the movie, so he just put his head down again. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Axel was glaring at him again. Sora looked up so he would at least know how far away Axel was from his seat, and if he could make a dash for the door without getting caught by Axel when class ended.

"I would say it's surprizing seeing you in here, but it isn't consideing you're a fag," Sora immediately looked up from washing his hands. It was Axel. _Shit_. _I need to get out of here now. _Sora shook his hands quickly and darted towards the door, hoping to get out before Axel did anything. He didn't want to deal with bruises too.

"Woah woah where do you think you're going?" Axel asked as he stood in Sora's way. He smirked when he saw Sora's scared expression. This was going to be fun. Axel grabbed Sora by his shirt and pulled the poor boy over into a stall. Sora yelped and tried to get Axel off him, but he was too weak to do a thing. The redhead grabbed Sora's long spikes and shoved him face first into the toilet water. Sora could he him laughing as he desperately tried to pull his head up for air. He couldn't breathe. This water was disgusting.

"Too dirty for you? You should be used to what comes out an ass, gayboy," Axel laughed bitterly as he pulled Sora's head up for a second, allowing the boy to breathe in. A second was all he got as his face was shoved back in the dirty water, and Axel flushed the toilet, making the water rush by his ears, making it feel like his face was getting sucked down with the water.

"Hahhh... Stop! Please Axel, st-" Sora could barely breathe let alone try to yell for Axel to stop. Whenever he opened his mouth to try to get Axel to stop he got a mouthful of toilet water. Sora was starting to feel lightheaded. He swallowed a lot of the water, and his hair and part of his shirt was soaked.

"Filthy." Axel finally let go of Sora's hair and the younger boy's head immediately shot up, gasping for air. Sora began hacking up water, and shook when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Axel and felt himself being pulled up. Sora's body was thrown against a sink, and the second his back hit the hard porceln he felt his face jerk to the side as he was punched. Blood started trickling down the brunette's face from his spit lip. Sora held his cheek as he looked up at Axel only to see the older boy leaving. "You're disgusting. Not even worth my time."

Axel left and Sora continued to just sit there, catching his breath. His mouth has the worst taste in it and his entire face hurt, and he couldn't help but want to cry. He started scratching at his wrist, hoping to open up a 'cat scratch'. He needed the numb feeling back.

He needed it now.

"So Ax, today was your first day right? How'd that go?" A silver haired boy breathed into the phone, speaking as softly as possible. He managed to snatch the phone from his sister Paine, and he wasn't about to get caught talking to Axel on it. Two weeks ago he got busted for smoking he was banned from talking to his friends aswell as being grounded. He wished that he could talk to Axel in school, but since he was forced into a private school that would be impossible. Though he didn't mind having to sneak around to talk to his friend, it was sorta his thing.

"Eh it was good. Got to beat up the gayboy, you know, that kid from last year? It's so funny that he actually thinks he can get away from me," Axel snickered as he explained in detail to his friend about his day. As much as Riku loved talking to Axel, he could help but feel bad for that boy. What was his name? Sora.

Sora Sky. What a beautiful name.

_One two three four,_

_let's see the blood pour._

_Five six seven eight,_

_Damn these lines are really straight. _

_Nine ten eleve, twelve,_

_This is a problem I can't resolve._

_..._

A/N: Okay so this is the first Chapter. Ta da! I acutally wrote this awhile ago, and I've been very hesitant about posting it. I'll be posting the second chapter depending on the reviews I get_, _if I get any. I understand that this is based around a very sensitive topic, and I'll try my best not to mess it up in any way. I won't say immediately that there will be a happy ending, but Sora's life will get better, I promise you that.

I will be ending the chapters with Sora's poetry, and I can't guarrentee that it will be plesent. Also, if you haven't noticed, Sora's thoughts are italisized. Since I'm not a very good writer I'm having trouble with that, so if I forget to italisize something just let me know!


End file.
